


Needed Relief

by RaonOfDemons



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27448999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaonOfDemons/pseuds/RaonOfDemons
Summary: Oscar has been with the gang for awhile now and has had Ozpin with him for a little while longer. However, ever since this began Oscar has had no time to himself to do the things he needs to do. One day after waking up Ozpin decides to speak up about this.
Relationships: Oscar Pine/Ozpin, Qrow Branwen/Oscar Pine, Qrow Branwen/Oscar Pine/Ozpin, Qrow Branwen/Ozpin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Needed Relief

Oscar had been with the gang for awhile now at Haven Academy. It was crazy how fast his life had changed. One minute he was a simple farm boy tending to the crops, but now… well now that is all gone. He has another soul inside of him, is with a group of huntsmen, his life is in danger now, and he almost died last week from Hazel. It was crazy for him, but surely now things would get back on track.

Oscar had just woken up and was feeling more like himself again. After his confrontation with Hazel he was wiped out for awhile, but he’s had a couple days to rest and feels good again. He got out of bed and stretched. Looking over across the room was Qrow, someone he had to share a room with while here at Haven. He never saw Qrow go to bed last night, or any of the nights he was there actually. Qrow was usually off getting drunk and stumbled in during the middle of the night and didn’t usually wake up until an hour after everyone else. Oscar got out of bed just wearing his underwear and a t-shirt. He grabbed his other clothes and walked into the bathroom to take a nice hot shower before everyone could take all of the hot water.

Stepping into the shower was such a relief from all the stress. The feeling of the hot water running down his body was relaxing and calming, but he yearned for a better relief. Ever since Ozpin appeared in his head Oscar had not once relieved himself as it was too awkward for him and right now he really wished Ozpin was not here so he could do what he needed. The slight thought of relieving himself caused his member to grow a little and the urge to reach down and take it into his hand was very hard to resist. Unfortunately for Oscar, Ozpin knew what was going on. He could feel Oscar growing down there and knew his thoughts. With that, he finally spoke up.

“You know Oscar, if you need to relieve yourself go right ahead.” Ozpin said in Oscar's head.

His face was beat red, “I-I don’t know what you are talking about…” Oscar replied back as he soaped up his chest.

“Oscar… I am not an idiot. I have lived hundreds of years. I know that a man has needs and I know that it has been a month since you last took care of yours. You can do it. There is nothing to be ashamed of.”

“I… I can’t! It’s just so weird doing it with another person in my head! It’s like someone is watching me!”

Ozpin couldn’t help but chuckle, “If you want me to go away while you do it then just ask.”

“You can do that?”

“Yes as a matter of fact I can.”

“Oh.. Well, I guess if you are okay with it.”

“It is completely fine. Enjoy this moment.”

And just like that Ozpin seemed to be gone, kind of. Oscar knew he was there, but his presence was... gone? It felt weird, but Oscar felt comfortable to finally do what he longed for. He rinsed off the soap from himself and stepped back a bit so he was out of the shower heads way. He looked around and sure enough in the corner was some special lube to use in the shower. Qrow wouldn’t mind if he used some of this, right?

Oscar squirted some of it onto his and leaned against the shower wall. He took a deep breath and looked down at his semi-hardon. Slowly he reached down and took it into his, letting out a soft moan. It had been so long since he last did and so his touch felt so good. He moved his hand around his dick, spreading the lube all around it as he began to jerk off. Oscar let out tiny moans as he stroked himself, being sure to give extra attention to the head of his dick. While his one hand dealt with his dick his other began to roam his body, feeling his thighs, his arms, his chest, and his nipples. He felt sensitive all over. He wasn’t sure if he could last much longer or even keep quiet for much longer either.

While Oscar pleased himself, deep in his head Ozpin still roamed. While he may not be present for Oscar or see what is going on, he can feel what Oscar feels and boy did it feel good to him. This was a sensation Ozpin hadn’t felt in a long time himself and he was sure to enjoy it. He couldn’t help but think back to his past moments with lovers or just simple solo moments. Ozpin did however focus on his moments with his little bird, Qrow. Ozpin was deep in his thoughts with Qrow and the sensation he was feeling from what Oscar was doing that he began to let some memories slip from his safe keeping and wander into Oscars…

“Nnn~!”

Oscar was still going, trying to last for as long as he could as he stroked himself slowly. He had his head against the wall, eyes closed, hand massaging his nipple, all while he continued to jerk off. He wasn’t thinking of much really, just let his mind sit in the void as he did what he needed to do, but slowly that changed. Images of Qrow began to appear in his mind, but Oscar was quick to shake them off. More images continued to follow though and slowly became more and more revealing and soon scenes would play in his head.

Disgust is what Oscar thought at first and he stopped stroking his dick, but when a scene of Qrow slowly stroking his dick came into Oscar’s mind something switched. He became weak in the knees as he began to be lured into the scene and enjoyed it. This was enough though to set Oscar off. He began to pant faster and harder and picked up the pace, stroking his dick faster and faster. He moved his other hand and began to play with his balls as the visions of Qrow played in his head. It was all so overwhelming and before he had any time to react…

“Q-Qrow~!”

Oscar exploded. He shot ropes continuously out of his dick. He shot 4 ropes of cum, landing on his face, and a little in his mouth, and the rest of his cum landing on his chest and stomach. He panted heavily as he relaxed from his climax, but was shocked back to reality when he heard a knock.

“Hey kid, you alright in there?” Qrow said from the other side of the door.

‘Shit!’ . . . “Yeah! I’m fine! I’ll be out in a minute!”

There was no response after that. Oscar’s heart was beating fast. He quickly rinsed himself clean from the mess he made all over himself. He nearly tripped getting out of the shower and dried himself off. Quickly he threw on his pants and would worry about his shirt later. He grabbed his stuff and walked out of the bathroom.

“Were you alright in there? I heard noises and I thought I heard my name.”

Oscar froze in his tracks. Right there in front of him as he exited the bathroom was Qrow in nothing but his boxers. His lean body shiny from the light coming in through the windows, showcasing his abs. Oscar was frozen as he just stared at Qrow.

“Oscar?”

“Huh?” Oscar shook his head as he regained his focus “Yeah! Everything was fine! Just a little sore again this morning, that was all!”

“Haha, alright kid. Go lay down again for a bit before you start the day. I’ll be done here soon.” And Qrow entered the bathroom to take his shower.

Oscar let out a sigh of relief. He walked over to the bed and dropped the rest of his clothes, he had yet to put on still, on the floor next to the bed before jumping onto it and lying down again. He looked at the ceiling and thought to himself “What the heck was that? Why did I have those thoughts? Why was I staring?!”, but he was cut off by the voice in his head.

“So, did you enjoy yourself.”

“Haha…”

“I was being serious.”

“Okay fine… It was nice I guess.”

“Well I’m glad to hear that. Although, it seems like you could go another round.”

“What do you mean?”

“Look down…”

Oscar looked down and sure enough he was sprouting a hardon once more. What the hell was going on? Was it Qrow? Was it Oscar? Was it Ozpin? Either way, things were going to be awkward.

**Author's Note:**

> So after being away for awhile I finally had the urge to write something! I hope you enjoyed it! If I don't lose motivation then chapter two should be out soon hopefully!


End file.
